Cat scrach fever
by namebadge
Summary: i am listenign to that song...hence the title... a story of Riku in highschool, he meets a girlfriend, yadayada... RikuOC


KH HIGHSCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!! NAMEBADGE1/2* - yup, now this story is actually serious... so yeah... bu u know em.., I'll jes have to throw in random bits of humor that only I think are funny... hehehe well here's jes a little insight ont eh story... so here ya go  
  
Sora and Kairi are Shophmores (16)  
  
Riku and Isis are Juniors (17)  
  
Riku is in computer gaming/3-d animation and physics class w/ Isis  
  
Sora and Kairi are in Geometry, English, and Chemistry together.  
  
Riku – Punk type/ quiet type guy every girl wants to date. Good at sports and has straight A's. he plays the French horn. Yup. bruhahaha  
  
Isis – Mean to younger kids, but quiet towards people of her own grade. Very beautiful and strong, but everybody is too afraid to talk to her. She also gets straight A's and is and Athlete, Musician, and Artist. NOT ANTISOCIAL, just very picky about who she talks to. Not very talkative, doesn't smile too much, not because she's unhappy, she just doiesn't want to...yeah...  
  
Nambebadge – WHHOOOO!!! Hey, this is gonna be such a kewl story..... it's ingenious! I'm so smart..... hope I can write this well....  
  
DH – OH STOP RAMBLING!!!!!  
  
T - ~sigh~ here we go...  
  
DH – stupid person! Hey shut up T !!!!  
  
T – I didn't do anything!!!  
  
Namebadge – OOOKKKK!!!!!! ON WHITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!! *thaps!*  
  
~oh jes a little notelet. I'm basing the school layout and traditions and stuff on my highschool, but my school isn't EXACTLY as I portray it, so don't get the wrong idea... and I don own kh... only my weird little charrie Isis.... and a bucket of smartie infested peanut butter smoldering in toenail clippings... yup... im pretty.... Uh, thingless....  
  
DH: OOOHHH!! Yuck!!!!  
  
NAMEBADGE1/2*: NONONONONO!!!! I didn't mean it THAT way... jeez, sicko...  
  
T: olo....?  
  
Ben: that's it, I've had enough!! ~throws down random book and walks off  
  
T: Hey!!! That's my line!!!  
  
NAMEBADGE1/2* - ~sigh~  
  
FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!  
  
After a long and prosperous summer of lazing around on the beach, it was time to go back to school. The teens of Destiny Islands all reluctantly woke up early, packed up their supplies, and headed off for school. Three in particular, Sora now 16, Kairi also 16, and Riku, 17 were trudging in the dawn. They had spent the summer together, just hanging out and getting into trouble, and were not too excited to go back to school. They neared the building, and as they entered through the large mahogany double doors of D.I. High, they were greeted by a loud cacophony of students bustling about.  
  
Riku: "Well, guys, I'm off! See you after school."  
  
He walked off to Junior hall to find his locker. Sora and Kairi departed as well. As Riku scanned down the line of lockers he finally reached his own. He began putting his books in when he noticed that the locker next to him had been found by presumably a new student. He had never seen her before, and her dark blue hair made her stand out especially. She sauntered over to her locker and lazily turned the combination; it didn't open. She growled in frustration and tried again, this time succeeding in getting it open and immediately shoving a pencil in the lock to jam it. She then threw a couple of things in and slammed it shut, just as Riku was finishing up with his locker and closing it. They both turned and looked at eachother.  
  
Riku: "Hey, uh, you new here? I'm Riku."  
  
Girl: ".....hi...um, actually I've gone here since I was a freshman, same as you... I've seen you around....My name's Isis. But you call me Icy." She gave him a weak smile and then walked slowly down the hall and into the stairwell.  
  
'Well, that was weird...' he thought. 'Oh well..' And Riku proceeded to his first hour class: Physics.  
  
Physics Class!  
  
After a long trek down to the basement floors, Riku reached his Physics room. Opening the door and walking in, he observed the people in his class. 'Oh no, not that annoying bitch again...' he thought as his eyes wandered over a pretty looking blonde. Not recognizing anyone else, he found a cozy little seat near the corner of the room in the back and sat down. Several minutes passed, in which people talked and drew annoying things on the board; the blonde was yelling and pulling on some poor guys arm. The door opens right as the bell is about to ring, and who else steps in but Isis. She was still in a grumpy-ish mood, seeing as she went to the front to checked out her class and frowned after studying the roster. She spotted Riku and decided to sit down next to him.  
  
Isis: "Hey" Riku: "Hey there. Great, 1st hour Physics huh?" Isis: "Yah, fist hour's always the worst." Riku: "right..."  
  
At that time the bell rang and the teacher stood up, introducing himself and jumping right in to the first lesson.  
  
After their first boring lesson, in which Isis doodled and showed her schedule to Riku, everyone got up and crowded around the door. The bell sounded and everyone rushed out into the hallway to their lockers. Riku and Isis walked together to their lockers, Riku spitting out an occasional 'hello' to people in the hall.  
  
"So what's your next class?" Riku asked her.  
  
"Err...ceramics. Yeah, that's it," she responed slowly.  
  
"Oh, that sounds like fun! I wish I had room for some art classes, but I had to fit in all of my required courses. How'd you get to take art? Aren't all the requirements the same?"  
  
"Well...uh...--but before she could finish, a boy came up to her and rested his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Icy! What's up? Hey who's your new friend?" He said, in a good mood.  
  
"Uh, I'm Riku."  
  
"Oh well hi then! My names Osclise, nice to meet you, Riku. So Icy, ready for ceramics class? That is next right?"  
  
"Yeah it is, but we've still got five minutes before the bell rings. Let's go get some food" At that she grinned, pleased that her art teacher didn't really care what they did during class, including eating.  
  
"Oh, good idea! Hey, you wanna come too?" Osclise said to Riku.  
  
"Ahh, actually I'd better get going, I don't know where my room is," he said with a smile and a scratch to his head.  
  
"Alright then, see ya round Riku!"  
  
"Bye Riku."  
  
"See ya," and with that Riku left.  
  
Isis and Osclise wen to the vending machines and then to the art room to begin their class.  
  
NB: HIII!! Hello there evry one! Hehe, I decided to pick up this story again... I guess it's not that bad... just kinda boring and pointless. Well, I'f your actually reading this, just let me tell ya, it's not supposed to be life changing or anything like that...hehehe ^_^" yeah, so, I have to go to bed, I'm really tired -_- z hehe, see ya guys later.  
  
Oh yeah, and reviews are always apprecieated. (XD 


End file.
